pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кларк, Артур Чарльз
Сэр А́ртур Чарльз Кларк ( , 16 декабря 1917, Майнхэд, графство Сомерсет, Великобритания — 19 марта 2008, Коломбо, Шри-Ланка) — английский писатель, учёный, футуролог и изобретатель, наиболее известен совместной работой со Стэнли Кубриком по созданию культового научно-фантастического фильма «Космическая одиссея 2001» (1968). В 1999 году Кларк получил рыцарское звание от королевы Елизаветы II. Артура Кларка, Айзека Азимова и Роберта Хайнлайна называют «большой тройкой» научных фантастов, как оказавших большое влияние на жанр в середине XX века. Биография Родился 16 декабря 1917 года в городе Майнхэд, графство Сомерсет. Окончив школу, в 1936 году переехал в Лондон, где был принят на должность аудитора в казначействе и вступил в Британское межпланетное общество, которое одной из своих целей ставило пропаганду идеи космических полётов; в 1940—1950-е годы дважды избирался его председателем. Один из основателей и активистов британского фэндома. С началом Второй мировой войны был призван в Королевские ВВС, служил в звании лейтенанта, участвовал в разработке радарной системы для упрощения пилотам навигации в сложных погодных условиях, о чём написал полудокументальный роман «Укатанный путь» («Glide Path»), изданный в 1963 году. После войны с отличием окончил Королевский колледж в Лондоне по специальностям физика и математика. В 1956 году Кларк перебрался в Шри-Ланку, а впоследствии получил гражданство Шри-Ланки. Артур Кларк — лауреат премии Калинги за достижения в популяризации науки (1962). Известный писатель, он выдал грант, на который была основана британская литературная награда за лучший научно-фантастический роман — премия Артура Кларка. В 1989 году он был награждён Орденом Британской империи. Последние годы Артур Кларк прожил в Коломбо, столице Шри-Ланки. Там он участвовал в создании серии телепередач, посвящённых легендам и мифам современности. В 1998 году английская королева Елизавета II пожаловала Кларку рыцарское звание. В последние годы жизни Артур Кларк тяжело болел (по некоторым данным, рассеянным склерозом), вследствие чего вынужден был перейти к сотрудничеству с другими писателями. За несколько дней до своей смерти он успел отрецензировать рукопись романа «Последняя теорема» над которой он трудился вместе с Фредриком Полом. Книга вышла уже после смерти Артура Кларка. Писатель скончался 19 марта 2008 года из-за проблем с дыханием, появившихся у него с обнаруженным ещё в 1960-е годы постполиомиелитным синдромом. Хоть Артур Кларк положительно относился к идее крионикиhttp://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/2133961.stm, но сам после смерти заморожен не был. Его похороны прошли 22 марта про традиционному шри-ланкийскому обряду. На церемонии присутствовали тысячи людей среди них младший брат Кларка Фред и его приёмная шри-ланкийская семья. Вклад в развитие науки и техники thumb|300px|left|Схема организации системы глобальной связи через ИСЗ, опубликованная Артуром Кларком в [[1945 году.]] В 1945 году в статье «Внеземные ретрансляторы» («Extra-terrestrial Relays»), опубликованной в октябрьском номере журнала «Wireless World», Кларк предложил идею создания системы спутников связи на геостационарных орбитах, которые позволили бы организовать глобальную систему связи. Эта идея впоследствии была реализована и обеспечила создание во второй половине XX века практически всех глобальных систем коммуникации, в том числе Интернета. Геостационарную орбиту также называют орбитой Кларка. Впоследствии Кларк на вопрос, почему он не запатентовал изобретение (что было вполне возможно), отвечал, что не верил в возможность реализации подобной системы при своей жизни, а также считал, что подобная идея должна приносить пользу всему человечеству. В 1954 году Кларк в письме к директору отдела науки американского национального Бюро Погоды Гарри Векслеру предположил, что орбитальные спутники можно будет использовать для предсказания погоды. Идея была поддержана и впоследствии реализована. Артур Кларк вместе с Уолтером Кронкайтом и Уильямом Ширра вёл прямые телерепортажи об экспедициях на Луну космических кораблей «Аполлон-11», «Аполлон-12» и «Аполлон-15». Литературное творчество Первая профессиональная публикация Кларка в фантастике — рассказ «Спасательная партия» («Rescue Party») в майском номере журнала «Astounding Science Fiction» за 1946 год. Артур Кларк внёс несомненный вклад в кинофантастику, став одним из авторов сценария знаменитого фильма «Космическая одиссея 2001» (1968), поставленного Стэнли Кубриком. Несколько позже Кларк опубликовал написанный по мотивам сценария фильма роман «2001: Космическая одиссея», который положил начало циклу из четырёх книг. Среди романов Артура Кларка наиболее известны «Конец детства» (1953), «Город и звёзды» (1956), «Свидание с Рамой» (1973), «Фонтаны Рая» (1979). Именно Артур Кларк сделал широко известной и популярной идею космического лифта. Советские и русские мотивы в творчестве В творчестве Кларка часто прослеживаются мотивы, так или иначе связанные с СССР и Россией. Например, в романе Остров дельфинов, вышедшем через шесть лет после запуска Спутника-1, одного из дельфинов зовут Спутником, а один из главных героев — русский учёный Николай Казан, который работает на Острове Дельфинов у берегов Австралии, и во время болезни к нему приезжает жена из Москвы. В СССР Артур Кларк был одним из самых издаваемых на русском языке западных фантастов и считался «прогрессивным». Большинство его новых романов почти сразу выходили в журнале «Техника — молодёжи», с главным редактором которого Василием Захарченко Кларк был знаком лично. Однако именно из-за русских мотивов путь его произведения к советскому читателю оказался трудным, долгим, а главное — трагическим для журнала. В 1984 году «Техника — молодёжи» начала публикацию романа Кларка «2010: Одиссея Два». Роман был посвящён автором космонавту Алексею Леонову и академику А. Д. Сахарову. Посвящение Сахарову из публикации было убрано, однако ни переводчики, ни редакторы не обратили внимание, что все русские персонажи романа носили фамилии известных на Западе диссидентов. После выхода в журнале второй части публикация романа была прекращена цензурой, сотрудники редакции получили строгие взыскания, а Василий Захарченко - уволен.Техника — молодёжи. — 1989. — № 11. — С. 46. — ISSN 0320—331X. Тем не менее, роман был заново напечатан с посвящением Леонову и Сахарову ещё в советское время в том же журнале и даже при том главном редакторе, которого назначили вместо Захарченко (С.В.Чумаков) — в №11—12 за 1989 год и №1—5 за 1990 год. Причём, в №5 за 1990 г. указывалось, что роман опубликован полностью и приводилась статья о том, как самостоятельно вырезать и переплести его. «Законы Кларка» В книге «Профили будущего» («Profiles of the Future», 1962) Артур Кларк сформулировал так называемые Законы Кларка, в соответствии с которыми развивается современная наука. * Первый Закон: Если заслуженный, но престарелый учёный говорит, что нечто возможно, он почти наверняка прав. Если же он говорит, что нечто невозможно, он почти определённо ошибается. * Второй Закон: Единственный путь обнаружить пределы возможного — уйти за эти пределы, в невозможное. * Третий Закон: Любая достаточно ушедшая вперед технология неотличима от чуда. Библиография Циклы произведений * Цикл «Космическая Одиссея»: ** 2001: Космическая Одиссея (2001: A Space Odyssey, 1968) ** 2010: Одиссея Два (2010: Odyssey Two, 1982) ** 2061: Одиссея Три (2061: Odyssey Three, 1987) ** 3001: Последняя одиссея (3001: The Final Odyssey, 1997) * Цикл «Рама» ** Свидание с Рамой (Rendezvous With Rama, 1973) ** Рама 2 (Rama II, в соавторстве с Джентри Ли, 1989) ** Сад Рамы (The Garden of Rama, в соавторстве с Джентри Ли, 1991) ** Рама явленный (Rama Revealed, в соавторстве с Джентри Ли, 1993) * Цикл «Одиссея времени» ** Глаз времени (Time’s Eye, в соавторстве со Стивеном Бакстером, 2003) ** Солнечная буря (Sunstorm, в соавторстве со Стивеном Бакстером, 2005) ** Перворожденный(Firstborn, в соавторстве со Стивеном Бакстером, 2007) Отдельные романы * Прелюдия к космосу (Prelude to Space, 1951) * Пески Марса (Sands of Mars, 1951) * Острова в небе (Islands in the Sky, 1952) * Конец детства (Childhood’s End, 1953) * Против прихода ночи (Against the Fall of Night, 1953) * Большая глубина (The Deep Range, 1954) * Свет Земли (Earthlight, 1955) * Город и звёзды (The City and the Stars, 1956) * Лунная пыль (A Fall of Moondust, 1961) * Остров дельфинов (Dolphin Island, 1963) * Земля Имперская (Imperial Earth, 1975) * Фонтаны Рая (The Fountains of Paradise, 1979) * Песни далёкой Земли (The Songs of Distant Earth, 1986) * Колыбель (Cradle, в соавторстве с Джентри Ли, 1988) * Призрак Великих отмелей (The Ghost From the Grand Banks, 1990) * По ту сторону ночи (Beyond the Fall of Night, в соавторстве с Грегори Бенфордом, 1990) * Молот Бога (The Hammer of God, 1993) * 10 баллов по шкале Рихтера (Richter 10, в соавторстве с Майк МакКуэй, 1996) * Триггер (The Trigger, в соавторстве с Майклом Кьюбом-Макдауэллом, 1999) * Свет иных дней (The Light of Other Days, в соавторстве со Стивеном Бакстером, 2000) * Рифы Тапробаны (The Reefs of Taprobane, 2002) * Последняя Теорема (The Last Theorem, в соавторстве с Фредериком Полом, 2008) Экранизации * Свидание с Рамой (2009, анонсирован) * Свидание с Рамой (2003) * Цвета бесконечности (1995) * В космической ловушке (1994) (по рассказу «Breaking Strain») * Артур Кларк: До 1001 (1993) * Сумеречная зона (1985—1989) (телесериал, эпизод «Звезда») * Космическая одиссея 2010 (1984) * Космическая одиссея 2001 (1968) (по рассказу «The Sentinel»; в титрах не упоминается) * Капитан Видео и его видеорейнджеры (1949—1955) (телесериал, ) Прогнозы Артура Кларка В 1999 году Артур Кларк выступил с прогнозом. В предисловии к своим прогнозам, опубликованным в июне 1999Predictions for the 21st Century by Arthur C. Clarke сэр Артур Кларк пишет: Несмотря на все заявления о противоположном, никто не может предсказывать будущее, и я всегда сопротивлялся навешиванию на меня ярлыка пророка: мне больше нравится звание «экстраполятора». Я пытаюсь выделить возможные варианты будущего, одновременно указывая, что совершенно неожиданные изобретения или события могут всего через несколько лет превратить любые прогнозы в абсурд. Классический пример — заявление, сделанное главой компании IBM в конце 1940-х годов: он сказал, что мировой рынок для компьютеров — это примерно пять штук. ... К хронологии, с которой вы сейчас познакомитесь, я предлагаю относиться со здоровым скепсисом. Одни события (прилет кометы) уже назначены и произойдут по расписанию. Другие события могут произойти, а некоторые, я надеюсь, не произойдут. Несмотря на большое искушение, я опустил много интересных и слишком возможных катастроф, поскольку к будущему надо относиться с оптимизмом. Всем желаю проверить меня на точность 31 декабря 2100 года. Прошедшие Сбывшиеся/Запланированные 15px 1 января 2001 — Начинается новое тысячелетие и новый век — космический зонд «Кассини», запущенный в октябре 1997 года, достиг Сатурна в июле 2000 года и начал исследовать спутники и кольца этой планеты. : июль 2004 года 15px 2003 — Запуск марсохода в рамках миссии Mars Surveyor. :Не сбылось, однако 5 июня и 25 июня 2003 года были запущены марсоходы Spirit и Opportunity в рамках миссии NASA «Mars Exploration Rover (MER)» 15px 2007 — НАСА запускает космический телескоп следующего (за телескопом «Хаббл») поколения. : Не сбылось, однако ожидается, что в 2013 году телескоп «Хаббл» сменит «Джеймс Вебб» Ссылки и источники Литература # Примечания Ссылки * The Arthur C. Clarke Foundation * Sir Arthur C. Clarke * * * Правила жизни - статья в журнале Esquire * Русскоязычный сайт посвященный Артуру Кларку - сайт о творчестве писателя Категория:Артур Кларк Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 16 декабря Категория:Родившиеся в 1917 году Категория:Родившиеся в Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся в Майнхеде Категория:Умершие 19 марта Категория:Умершие в 2008 году Категория:Писатели-фантасты Великобритании Категория:Учёные Великобритании Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Странник» Категория:Командоры ордена Британской империи Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Изобретатели Категория:Футурологи af:Arthur C. Clarke als:Arthur C. Clarke ar:آرثر سي كلارك az:Artur Klark be:Артур Кларк be-x-old:Артур Кларк bg:Артър Кларк bn:আর্থার সি ক্লার্ক ca:Arthur C. Clarke cs:Arthur C. Clarke cy:Arthur C. Clarke da:Arthur C. Clarke de:Arthur C. Clarke el:Άρθουρ Κλαρκ en:Arthur C. Clarke eo:Arthur C. Clarke es:Arthur C. Clarke et:Arthur C. Clarke eu:Arthur C. Clarke fa:آرتور سی. کلارک fi:Arthur C. Clarke fr:Arthur C. Clarke ga:Arthur C. Clarke gl:Arthur C. Clarke he:ארתור סי קלארק hr:Arthur C. Clarke hu:Arthur C. Clarke id:Arthur C. Clarke is:Arthur C. Clarke it:Arthur C. Clarke ja:アーサー・C・クラーク jv:Arthur C. Clarke ka:ართურ კლარკი kk:Кларк, сэр Артур Чарлз ko:아서 C. 클라크 la:Arthurus Clarke lb:Arthur C. Clarke lt:Arthur C. Clarke lv:Arturs Klārks ml:ആർതർ സി. ക്ലാർക്ക് mr:आर्थर सी. क्लार्क nl:Arthur C. Clarke no:Arthur C. Clarke pl:Arthur C. Clarke pt:Arthur C. Clarke ro:Arthur C. Clarke sh:Arthur C. Clarke simple:Arthur C. Clarke sk:Arthur C. Clarke sl:Arthur Charles Clarke sr:Артур Ч. Кларк sv:Arthur C. Clarke ta:ஆர்தர் சி. கிளார்க் th:อาร์เธอร์ ซี. คลาร์ก tl:Arthur C. Clarke tr:Arthur C. Clarke uk:Артур Кларк zh:亞瑟·查理斯·克拉克 zh-min-nan:Arthur C. Clarke zh-yue:Arthur C. Clarke